Banged
by ArsonMaria
Summary: This is based on a video I watched.


**This is based on a video I watched. So, give me no credit, I just mixed with it. All credit goes to robinluvzbatgirl on YouTube.**

Link to video- watch?v=zpHGOGMLBc4

**on to the story!***

Artemis was on her way to Mount Justice when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

_'I'm being watched'_ She thought. Now was not the best time to be messing with her. She just had a nice little talk with her father. She turned around to see a guy about her age in a leather jacket with a red helmet. He must have been watching the two talk.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, glaring over at the boy. The boy took out another gun and aimed it at her.

"The Red Hood. I'm doing what Batman can't." The boy responded. Artemis saw the way he held himself, an air of lethality surrounding him. She quietly thanked Cass for the reading body motions class.

"Well helmet head, I have somewhere to be. Goodbye." Artemis said as she turned away. A bullet lodged itself in the wall an inch from her head.

"Don't move or next time I won't miss." The boy said. Artemis silently cursed and whipped around, full speed, holding her bow and arrow. She was beyond pissed now.

"Listen jerkass, I don't have time to play games with you so how about you leave me alone before I lodge an arrow in your god damn heart." Artemis growled. The boy smirked under the helmet.

"Yeah right. Your just a girl." The boy taunted. Those words alone sent Artemis over. She shot the arrows at him, one nailing him in the shoulder.

"Fuck!" He cried as he shot at her. A bullet grazed her cheek and she got slightly even more angry along with scared. This boy (Jason) knew how to shoot, and if she wasn't fast enough he could kill her. It went back and forth like that for a few minutes before Artemis shot his knee.

"Had enough?" She asked. Jason got up and aimed his gun at her head. She glared but said nothing, lowering her bow.

"Keep fighting! This is actually entertaining!" Jason barked at her. She smirked.

"Yeah, this is entertaining. But not the kind I like" She smirked at his surprised face and disappeared.

***Few day's later***

Artemis sighed as she walked around Gotham. She was still trying to figure out who the hell that boy was. She slipped into an alleyway between two buildings. A chill ran up her spine.

_'Hunter's instincts are kicking in.'_ She thought. She turned her head to see Red Hood aiming a rifle at her. He gave a wave, smirking underneath the helmet. He shoots but she moved out of the way. Taking out her crossbow, Artemis aimed it at him, sending explouding arrows at him. He dodges a few but ended up getting blown back off a wall. Artemis smirked.

"Are you done being a dick head? Or whatever your name is." She asked. The boy smirked and got up, taking off the helmet.

"The names Jason, Jason Todd. And you are?" Jason still had that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Artemis...Artemis Crock." She responded, lowering her crossbow.

"Well, Artemis, come collect your prize." Jason said, kicking the helmet over to her. She walked over and pushed him against the wall, smirking. They looked into each others eyes and kissed. The kiss was rough all the way through. Artemis had her arms around around Jason's neck, her fingers tangled in his hair while Jason was holding her ass firmly in his hand. Artemis slipped off his jacket, not breaking the kiss. Jason smirked and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The tongues clashed but Jason won in the end. She didn't mind. Jason slipped off her weapons, along with her top. Artemis kicked off her boots and practically tore Jason's shirt off of him. Jason slid one hand into her pants as the other undid her bra. Artemis' hands sneakily slid down to Jason's waist, slidding his pants off. Jay switched them so now Artemis was against the wall. Her pants slid off, now leaving them both in just there underclothes. They both smirked, looked each other in the eyes, and went back to what they were doing. The marksman and the archer banged in that alleyway. And whenever they needed to meet up, that's where they would go.

THE END


End file.
